1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates in general to pet chew toys and, more particularly, to pet chew toy assemblies that resemble animal antlers and comprise a thermoplastic, bone meal, and antler powder. Such chew toy assemblies provide a pet with a unique, safe, and healthy chewing experience compared to natural animal antlers and/or currently available synthetic chew toys.
2. Background Art
Pet chew toys have been known in the art for years and are the subject of a plurality of patents and publications, including: U.S. Pat. No. 8,584,620 entitled “Overmolded Pet Toy,” U.S. Pat. No. 8,192,776 entitled “Chewable Animal Toy,” U.S. Pat. No. 6,634,318 entitled “Closure for Pet Feeding Toy,” U.S. Pat. No. 6,586,027 entitled “Health Chew Toy,” U.S. Pat. No. 6,427,634 entitled “Pet Toy,” U.S. Pat. No. 6,379,725 entitled “Protein-Based Chewable Pet Toy,” U.S. Pat. No. 6,076,486 entitled “Animal Chew Toy and Holder,” U.S. Pat. No. 5,339,771 entitled “Animal Chew Toy Containing Animal Meal,” U.S. Pat. No. 4,674,444 entitled “Chewing Toy for Dogs and Preparation Thereof,” United States Patent Application Publication Number 2013/0247836 entitled “Pet Chew Toy Product,” and United States Patent Application Publication Number 2006/0102099 entitled “Polymeric Dog Bone,”—all of which are hereby incorporated herein by reference in their entirety including all references cited therein.
U.S. Pat. No. 8,584,620 appears to disclose a pet toy comprising, in one embodiment, a body have an outer surface, an interior and at least one opening in the outer surface extending into the interior, an overmold supported by the body, and a portion of the overmold extending substantially over the at least one opening and further comprising an inwardly deflectable passage to provide access to the interior therethrough. The interior, in one embodiment, may be provided with a plurality of baffles that create a spiral path.
U.S. Pat. No. 8,192,776 appears to disclose a chewable animal toy having an edible core and a tearable outer shell molded around the edible core such that a portion of the edible core protrudes from the outer shell. Further provided is a mold unit for making the chewable animal toy having a first mold half including a first mold cavity and a second mold half having a second mold cavity. The second mold half is engageable with the first mold half such that the first and second mold cavities cooperatively define an outer shell mold cavity. A first pocket is defined between the first and second mold halves that is adapted to receive a first protruding portion of the edible core. A first shut off defined within the first pocket is adapted to surround the first protruding portion of the edible core such that it is substantially isolated from the outer shell mold cavity.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,634,318 appears to disclose a closure for a hollow pet toy that holds edible materials containing a cut-out relief that extends above a desired shear plane. When fully inserted into the large opening of a pet toy the top of the cut-out relief lies above the shear plane, outside the toy. If the pet bites into the closure or wets it with saliva, it will break or disintegrate into sections which are too small or too large to lodge in the large opening of the toy. Thus when the pet bites or wets and breaks the closure, none of the pieces of the closure can lodge in the opening of the toy and prevent the pet from reaching and eating the contents. An alternative embodiment is provided with a cylindrical top which can be eaten by the pet, cannot lodge in the pet toy opening, and which can be printed or embossed with a logo.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,586,027 appears to disclose a vitamin and/or mineral and/or herbal enriched molded animal chew toy. The vitamins, minerals and/or herbal additives are incorporated into the molded chew toy under conditions that minimize thermal degradation of such additives. Suitable resins include starch, casein, denatured and partially hydrolyzed casein, thermoplastic polymers and mixtures thereof. In related embodiment, animal chews comprising primarily denatured and partially hydrolyzed collagen are disclosed, as well as such denatured and partially hydrolyzed collagen in mixture with vegetable matter, rawhide, animal meal, peanut bits/flour, casein, starch and mixtures thereof.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,427,634 appears to disclose a non-consumable pet toy that comprises a three-dimensional body formed of substantially solid resilient material with a trapper cavity that has first and second opposing walls that extend into the body. At least one end of the trapper cavity is open to an external surface of the body to permit insertion of an animal attractant into the trapper cavity. A bias cavity is formed in the body adjacent the trapper cavity and spaced from the first wall. A bias member is formed between the bias cavity and that much of the trapper cavity defined by at least the first wall. The bias member is operatively associated with the trapper cavity to bias the first wall against an attractant in the trapper cavity so that the attractant is retained between the first and second walls. In one form the trapper cavity includes large head-like portions at the ends of a shank-like portion. In another form, a second trapper cavity and bias cavity complement the first to receive an animal attractant in the second trapper cavity.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,379,725 appears to disclose protein-based, edible chewable pet toys, such as artificial dog bones, and methods of preparing such chewable pet toys. The chewable pet toys are made from protein-based thermoplastic composition containing plant and animal derived proteinic material and various additive and nutrient ingredients. Chewable pet toys within the scope of the present invention possess properties of conventional artificial dog bones made of synthetic polymer, such as good strength and hardness, but they are biodegradable and edible. In addition, the chewable pet toys contain vitamins, minerals, flavorings, oral hygiene additives and other ingredients to help keep teeth and bones strong and to promote the growth and health of the pet.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,076,486 appears to disclose an apparatus which may be used to secure and position animal chew toys. An animal chew toy is secured by various means in an elevated position so as to alleviate the need for manipulation by the animal, thus increasing access and use by the animal, and extending the life of the chew toy.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,339,771 appears to disclose a chew toy for pets which is made from a molded synthetic thermoplastic having animal meal dispersed in the plastic.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,674,444 appears to disclose a chewing toy for dogs and a process for its preparation, wherein a nylon piece, preferably having the shape of a bone, has an impregnated layer of caramelized sugar adjacent but below its surface to impart a dark brown color and a flavor to the near-surface region of the toy. The chewing toy is prepared by placing a piece of water-absorbent nylon into an aqueous solution of caramelized sugar at a temperature of about 250° C. and an applied pressure of about 30 psi for a period of at least about 8 hours, so that the aqueous solution penetrates into the surface of the piece to impart the dark brown color to the near-surface region of the piece. The coloring and sweet taste provide an initial appeal to the animal, increasing its initial acceptance of the toy. The heat treatment also anneals the as-formed nylon to impart greater strength, reduce brittleness, and improve its resistance to shattering. The toy may also be treated with a second appeal-enhancing agent, such as a ham scent and flavor, to provide a further appeal to the animal.
U.S. Patent Application Publication Number 2013/0247836 appears to disclose a pet toy product comprising at least one edible treat and a body member in the form of a ring surrounding the edible treat, with the body member having opposing sides and a body member aperture. The edible treat is receivable into the body member aperture from either side of the body member, and connected to the body member within the body member aperture by a releaseable mechanical connection formed between the edible treat and the body member.
U.S. Patent Application Publication Number 2006/0102099 appears to disclose a polymeric dog bone comprising an elongated central body portion having an end portion. At least one end member extends from the end portion of the central body portion. In at least one embodiment, the end member has a first surface, a second surface, a plurality of first-shaped features located on the first surface, and a plurality of second-shaped features having a different shape than the first-shaped features located on the second surface.
While the above-identified patents and publications do appear to disclose a plurality of pet chew toys, their configurations remain non-desirous and/or problematic inasmuch as, among other things, none of the above-identified pet chew toys: (1) resemble an animal antler; (2) comprise a thermoplastic, bone meal, and antler powder; and (3) provide a pet with a unique, safe, and healthy chewing experience compared to natural animal antlers and/or currently available synthetic chew toys.
These and other objects of the present invention will become apparent in light of the present specification, claims, and drawings.